


Such a Thoughtful Gift

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-18
Updated: 2002-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Krycek's rebel ally gives him an amusing gift.





	Such a Thoughtful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Such a Thoughtful Gift

## Such a Thoughtful Gift

#### by Ursula

Title: Such a Thoughtful Gift  
Author: Ursula  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website: http://fullhouseslash.slashcity.net/~ursula/  
Date Archived: 05/18/02  
Category: Drama     
Pairing: Skinner/Krycek         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Post Series  
Permission to Archive: DIB Full House   
Series or Sequel/Prequel: Stand Alone  
Notes: For Jen R, an artist. Thanks to Peach for a quick beta and the heads up about the birthday  
Warnings: Naked Skinner.Skinner bursting out of tight cutoffs. Skinner wrestling  
Disclaimer: Carter made the X-Files and he broke it too.  
Summary: Krycek's rebel ally gives him an amusing gift.

* * *

Such a Thoughtful Gift  
For Jen R's Birthday 

There was a rebel shambling into my office. I winced. They might be my allies, but I never liked to look at them. It made me sick to see the sealed orifices. There was no real reason to do it. We had foolproof means of detecting and killing the Oiliens now without hurting the host. I had gone underground, played dead to have the privacy to develop the vaccine with my kidnapped scientists. Now we were still engaged in mop-ups. 

I can't say that the operations were pretty or clean, but we had won. If you know me, you know that winning is what counts in my books. I'm not Mulder and never wanted to be that white knight. It's not that I don't admire him, but as far as I'm concerned the only good use for a rulebook is as tinder. I took my losses too, more than Mulder ever knew. Now, I'm managing things, intermediary between the rebels and the humans. 

God, it was a mess before the end. Overpopulation is not an issue anymore. I don't think it will be for many generations to come. A hell of a lot of men and women are infertile as a result of side effects of the vaccine. It couldn't be helped. I had wanted to wait for one without side effects but the Grays were making their move and I had no more leisure to exercise scruples. Here's what it looked like. One in a thousand died outright and one in a hundred developed complications that resulted in sterility. There were a few for whom the vaccine did nothing. They became hosts and that made them targets for extermination. At least, my people killed them quickly before their bodies ripped open to deliver a savage alien nymph form. 

The crazy thing was that there are still pockets of resisters, humans who do not want to be vaccinated. You think I give them a choice? Hell no! There are just enough of the Oileans lingering to make every resister a potential source of infection. I've tried education. I've tried subterfuge. Now, I hunt them down and give them the vaccine. That's the breaks. 

Mulder used to love that old Star Trek movie, The Wrath of Khan. You know the drill, the good of one versus the good of the many. Kirk cheated, of course. I liked that in a man, but sometimes there is no way to evade fate. Kirk learned that in the end. So did I. 

I fixed my eyes over the rebel's shoulder and said, "What is it, Smith?" 

The rebels all go by things like that, Smith, Jones, Brown, or Black. I can't figure out if it is an alien joke or if they are just that oblivious to human culture. We call them by the name and number. This one was Smith number four. He was a clever creature. He understands more about people than the average rebel does. He even had a sense of humor. 

"It's our anniversary," Smith Four said. "Ten years ago, I asked you to join our cause." 

Wow, Smith Four even used a contraction. A lot of them can't get the idea of informal English. I told you this one was exceptional. 

"It's the custom do give gifts. I have a gift," Smith Four said. 

I said nothing. I wasn't sure what game the thing was playing. I had a headache. I had been working too much. Frankly, my balls also ached from abstinence. I had been sleeping with a pretty boy I met in Japan. Two weeks ago, I caught him strutting around, giving orders in my name. I kicked his ass all the way out of my house. I hadn't been screwing him for his brains. Oh, well, no great loss, he had started to bore me anyway. 

"Gee, and I didn't get you anything," I said. I waited. He would eventually show his hand. 

The twitch at the sewed tight mouth shocked me. A smile? He was human enough to smile? 

Walking out, Mr. Smith Four left the door open. I could hear someone bellowing and shouting. I knew that voice. It sounded rougher than I remembered, but I still knew it. My cock twitched in response. 

I was right. I usually am. 

Mr. Smith Four and one of the Jones dragged in Walter Skinner. Wherever they had found him, it had been warm. He was wearing very tight cutoff jean shorts, which barely covered his fine ass. His shirt was the sleeveless remains of a sweatshirt. He looked fine. My cock pressed against my fly, trying to get a taste of what my eyes were devouring. 

Fighting, Skinner was showing more than he intended. The frayed remains of denim burst a zipper and I could see dark curls of hair escaping. He saw me and froze. 

"You bastard," Skinner screamed at me. 

"Yeah, me and Mulder both, but I doubt you would say that to him, Walter," I said. 

"What have you done with Scully and him?" Skinner demanded. 

Far be it from me to resist a grand opening like that. Mulder and I actually went to the Rocky Horror Picture Show midnight interactive showing once upon a time. I smiled and delivered, "Oh, well nothing, do you think I should have?" 

Hey, the darkened look on his face thrilled the hell out of me. He knew what I was quoting. 

What happened next was too splendid for words. Skinner was in better shape than he had been in ages. The hard life agreed with him. The rebels are stronger than most humans are. Perhaps my alien friends had grown complacent because of that. In any event, Skinner broke clear. Mr. Smith Four grabbed at his shirt. The garment tore, leaving the remains in the hands of the rebel. 

Skinner managed to reach me and we went down together. I'm glad I had the rebels fix my arm. It wasn't an easy process. The pain and the time had prevented me from attending to it until I had the leisure to be incapacitated after dear Walter unwittingly helped me to fake my death. The process wasn't pretty, as they needed a fresh wound to be able to heal me. The healing felt as if the stump of my arm was roasting over a slow fire. Afterwards, my arm itched and ached for months. I had to relearn everything 

too. Amazing, how you can adapt to a loss like that. Now, of course, I was happy I endured it. Even with two arms, Walter Skinner was a lot for me to handle. 

Skinner and I struggled. I was having fun. I liked it rough if you can't guess from the games I played with dear Walter and Mulder. Hey, I always said, if you can't get them to join with you, have them beat you. 

I was a little pissed when Mr. Smith Four helped pin Walter down. I'm sure I could have taken him...eventually. 

Mr. Jones whatever produced a shot and ripped down Skinner's cutoffs. He slammed the needle home and Walter yelled like hell. 

I held my breath even though I knew that it wouldn't be that quick. Skinner kept fighting the restraints and cussing until he started to fuzz out with the reactions surging through his body. When he started to moan and twitch, I knew that he wasn't going to be one of the lucky ones who took the shot and just had a sore arm to show for it. I hoped he wouldn't be one of the ones that died. At least, I could tell he was not immune to the vaccine. The worst thing about the immunes was that you couldn't tell if they were also immune to the Oileans or not. A Certain percentage of humans simply made Oileans sick. They might try to inhabit them, but crawled right out when they did. Some of the ones immune to the vaccine were like that, but others were easy hosts to the fucking Oileans. A lot of the rebels thought all immunes should be culled from our population. So far I held out against that, but if I ever thought it was their lives against the rest of us, then I would not hesitate. 

When Walter started to heave, I had a couple human guards carry him out, right to my private quarters. Hey, he was a present. It's rude to reject a gift. 

As soon as I could, I went to take care of my pretty, pretty prize myself. He was sweating and tossing, running a high fever. There wasn't much you could do about it. You had to let the vaccine run its course. 

I sat beside him, crooning sweet nothings as I sponged his writhing body. I'm a sick puppy maybe, but it turned me on to think of ways I could make him sweat and writhe if he survived. 

At first, Walter loathed my touch, but I knew I was making progress. I made them bring any business to me so I could stay glued to my present's side. I did it all for him, washed him, got liquids into him, and out of him too...that wasn't the fun part. I liked bathing him best, running a cooling cloth over his smooth scalp, gently sponging his splendid pectorals, exploring his washboard abs, and soothing every hot, sweaty inch of him. 

Of course, Mulder and Scully wanted to see him, but I staved them off. I knew Mulder would be pissed, but he gets over it. 

By day three, I knew Walter was going to make it. By day four, he had a hard on when I washed him. It twitched in my hand and I licked my lips, wanting to take it deep. I met his eyes, unable to read his expression. 

I always liked to push it so I bent low and kissed his cock. He raised his hand and I expected he would try to shove me away. Instead, Walter pushed my face down toward him. Okay, I have to think wherever he was hiding that he wasn't getting any. 

I lifted my face to him and said, "Walter, you want me to suck you?" 

"You're going to do it to me anyway," Walter said. 

"Oh, no, I have a few scruples," I said. A very few, I might have added. 

That scowl on his face was a prize. I swallowed a grin. Dear Walter was in a bind. He definitely wanted it, but asking for it was out of the question. I said, "I want to do it, but not if you aren't willing. No strings attached." 

"I know why they brought me to you," Walter said. His hand touched his erection. 

"Well, you have to forgive Mr. Smith Four. He's the best of an odd lot, but he doesn't understand human emotions and customs," I explained. 

"Can't get laid without an alien pimping someone to you?" Walter said. 

Oh good one, that stung me, but the spirit it showed delighted me. There's nothing like the thrill of conquest. That's what my beautiful young men had not given me lately. Subby behavior only works for me as a game. I don't like it in real life. I want to know that whether I was on top or on the bottom or any place in between that I was with an equal. I wanted someone smart and strong. Good looking too, but it didn't have to be pretty boys. Walter always rocked my world whether he had me on my knees or I had him on his. That was the thrill of the palm pilot, knowing I had a dangerous man on my leash. I never made him do what my perverse little mind wanted though. It wouldn't have been good. I wanted him to want it as much as I did. 

"If you don't want me to help," I said, "you can just do for yourself." 

Oh, now Walter looked disappointed. My tongue rested in my cheek. I still didn't let the smirk show. Let's just see what he would do. 

I bet Walter was twice as horny for this recent brush with death. It always had that effect with me. Even when I was recovering from that unfortunate incident in Tunguska, I had an erection almost constantly every time I thought about how near I came to death. Good thing one of the blond soldier nurses was willing to give the poor sick man a lot of lip service or I might have worn my right hand out. 

The erection quavered there like a dog begging for a bone. His hand twitched then he pulled the cover up. Walter stared at me and said "If you're not going to suck me off, then leave me alone for few minutes." 

Pulling up a chair, I straddled it backwards and leaned on the top rungs of the back. "Go right ahead. Won't bother me a bit." 

Walter's face turned red. I could see him thinking. His hand went under the covers and gave a stroke or two. Then he scowled and threw the blanket back, exposing himself. 

"If you're going to just sit there and watch to get off on me, you may as well eat me," Walter said. 

"If you're sure," I said. 

"Stop fucking with my head, Krycek. Put that lying mouth where it will do some good," Walter growled. 

Oh so nice. I liked when he got all toppy like that. I wondered if he would get a thrill if I pulled the same shit with him. I bet he would. A man like Walter is good to find. He was very adaptable and so full of surprises. I wouldn't even grow bored of him. 

My lips just encased the head. I could taste him. He reminded me of caviar. He was rich and salty. My tongue tasted his slit as my hand gently stroked his shaft. I could sense him holding back appreciative sounds so I prolonged the experience, pressing my thumb at the base like a cock ring. I sucked him deep, all the way down so he filled my throat so completely that I had to breathe around him. I rode up and down like this, holding his pelvis firmly against the bed to prevent him from choking me with his wild thrusts. Now he offered me his groans and a guttural pleading for more. 

When I heard "Krycek...Alex, ah, finish it. Give it to me," I nearly came right then without touching myself. 

I let the pressure off and let him move, as he wanted. His hand gripped my head and forced me down desperately. His entire body thrust toward me. The world narrowed to our joined flesh. I was never gladder that I had two hands, as I needed one to hold him off enough to keep him from choking me. The other freed my cock so I could give myself the friction I needed to go all the way with him. 

The come that burst into my mouth was copious. I bet I got a lot of months of absolute celibacy. I bet he hadn't even jacked off in weeks. Walter kept thrusting and moaning even after there was nothing left to jet. I would have been too sensitive to want more sensation after I came like that, but he wouldn't let me go for a moment or two. I licked him clean and felt the erection subside. His eyes were closed when I looked up. 

Shit, Walter was ashamed. I had hoped this was just the start of the fun. As I stood up to go for a shower, he caught me. He asked, "Is it true that Mulder and Scully are working for you?" 

"They are working with me. You know Mulder, he doesn't work for anyone," I said. 

"So you're not making him?" Skinner said. "I thought perhaps you were using the nanobytes." 

"It was never that effective a weapon," I admitted, "and the vaccine that you were administered a few days ago effectively disables the nanos as a side effect." 

I watched that process. He blinked and relaxed a little. After a moment, Walter asked, "So considering that you wanted me from the first, why didn't you just make me fuck you?" 

"I'm not a rapist," I said. "Unless you want to rewrite what just happened as rape. You would have to be awfully good at lying to yourself though." 

"No, I don't lie to myself," Walter said. He slowly sat up in bed. He fingered the come that had splattered the salt and pepper fur on his chest. "You going to let me fuck you?" 

"Maybe," I said, hiding the way the idea made my cock already perk up from its rest. 

Swaying a little, Walter caught himself on me. He hand was on my shoulder. The fingers dug into my flesh a little. Without warning, he pounced. His mouth covered mine and his hands found the back of my head and my ass. I could feel the possession in his touch and it made my blood rise. 

Walter's kiss was like him. It was powerful, sure, ruthless, and breathtakingly beautiful. My hand reached up, finding the back of his head where the line of hair met the smooth skin. I almost purred at the contrast and I clung to him, supporting him and being supported. 

When the kiss finally ended, Walter's brown eyes searched my expression. Whatever he saw satisfied him, he said, "I was tired of hiding. I was on my way to have a look at Mulder when your boys caught me." 

"What took you?" I asked, hiding my surprise. You only think you know Walter Skinner if you see the surface. He and I have a lot in common. We have more layers than a pearl. I could tell what he said was the truth, but I hadn't known it was coming. 

"I wanted to be sure that the rebels weren't just biding their time to replace their masters," Walter said. 

"And you trust them now?" I asked. 

"I trust them as long as your methods could take them out too," Walter said. 

"All they want is the ability to live out their lives and to have the joy of seeing the last of their masters die," I said. Revenge was something I understood. That's why I don't bear a grudge against Walter. We were even at this point. 

"I want a shower," Walter said, leaning on my arm. 

As we walked toward the bathroom, Walter rumbled, "Then I want to talk to Mulder and Scully." 

"All right," I agreed. 

"Then I want to fuck you," Walter added. 

The man's priorities never will be as they should be. I said, "That's doable." 

"After which, I may let you have me," Walter said. 

Like I said, full of surprises. I smiled and said, "That I can live with." 

We walked toward that shower. There's a full-length mirror on the door and I could see us in it. 

Damn, Walter and I looked good together. I'd have to tell Mr. Smith Four that he had mastered the human art of giving. 

I can't wait until I see what he gets me for my birthday. 

The end and Happy Birthday JenR 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Ursula 


End file.
